


Pokehero Wonder Woman

by Markuse88



Series: Pokeheroes [7]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, DCAU!JLU, DCAU!Pokeheroes, Fanart, Gen, Pokehero!Wonder Woman, Pokeheroes, Pokemon Trainer!Wonder Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markuse88/pseuds/Markuse88
Summary: Part 3 of the DCAU!Pokeheroes Series. Up this time is Wonder Woman and her team. I would love to hear yalls thoughts on my line up for her.





	

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/63416909@N02/24575008827/in/album-72157664239484258/)

With Wonder Woman I chose Pokemon with a warrior vibe or with a mystical/mythical angle. Hope that you all enjoy the line up I have for her. 

Aegislash. A Ghost/Steel type. Aegislash has two forms, attack and defense. While it has an interesting type set and move set I chose most because it’s looks and theme. It’s called the Royal Sword Pokemon and they were responsible for watching over Kings and Queens for generations. Aegislash are able to detect the innate qualities one needs to be a ruler and will serve them unquestioningly. 

Dragonite. Dragonite is the original Dragon Pokémon. Extremely rare and powerful Dragonite have been shown to wander the hidden places of the World. I feel like Themyscira would be one of these places. Full of rare Pokémon. I feel like Dratini, the first in Dragonite’s line, would be Diana’s first Pokémon. 

Lucario. A mysterious and powerful Pokémon. Lucario harness the power of their auras for powerful attacks. Lucario are skilled battlers hand to hand and can communicate with people and Pokémon through their auras and read those of its opponents in battle. I feel like Lucario would be Diana’s go to Pokémon.

Mawile. Mawile I chose for one main reason. It is small and deceptively cute. For their size though Mawile are very powerful with their type set and moves. They have high defense and their attacks can be brutal. I feel like this Pokémon is a good match for Wonder Woman. If you met Diana without her suit you wouldn’t think she is as bad ass as she is. Mawile is the same. It’s all small cute…till its ponytail-jaws get hold of you. 

Absol. Absol are a beautiful and mysterious Pokémon. Absol lives in the mountains far from civilization. Using its horn, Absol is able to sense even subtle changes in the sky and the land to predict when a natural disaster will occur, and will try to warn people when one is approaching. Usually though this causes Absol to be blamed for the disasters. Hence why it is called the Disaster Pokémon. I chose Absol for this reason, its ability to tune into Nature. I’ve always seen Diana as that kind of person. Someone who loves the natural world. Even though it is misunderstood and sometimes feared Absol still tries to help people. Something I think any hero could relate to. I chose Absol because I think Diana would understand it, see the good Absol was trying to do as just that. It trying to help. Not to mention Absol are fierce battlers with fairly decent stats and a great attack line up. 

Sylveon. Sylveon is weird and probably a weird choice. Sylveon is a fairy type and is one of Eevee’s numerous evolutions. Sylveon is the only Pokémon to date that evolves through love. An extremely strong and loving bond has to be present between Trainer and Pokémon before it will evolve. To me that speaks of Diana. I think she has a lot of love to give. As a fairy type Sylveon is very strong, especially against Dragon-type. Even with all that I see Sylveon being more of a pet or companion to Wonder Woman.


End file.
